1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a connection footprint.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical connectors with Insert Molded Leadframe Assemblies (IMLAs) having ground contacts and differential signal pairs are known in the art, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,503,804 and 7,762,843 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.